Heretofore, many devices have been proposed for separating or detecting double sheets in a delivered quantity of sheet materials. Such apparatuses are generally most useful for dealing with banknotes, checks and treasury bills. As such, these devices are usually found in the banking industry.
The prior devices, however, are not capable of automatically adjusting for different thicknesses of material. In other words, once having been set for a standard sheet thickness, e.g., checks, the prior machines could not then be used for banknotes without a manual resetting of the thickness adjustment.
The present invention seeks to provide an automatic or universal apparatus for detecting sheet materials of various thicknesses and of multiple quantities.
The present invention is generally insensitive to changes in speed such that the apparatus could be speeded up or slowed down to accommodate the user's particular requirements.